


No Means No, Yes... We will work on that

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fluff, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have never wanted your best friend Kerry's work friends to meet you, the whore friend that works at a strip club. But when he and Miles must save you from roofies in that very club you come to realize that maybe his friends aren't too bad after all.<br/>Reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank y'all for reading and thank you for the prompt I will write for any RT prompt  
> Tumblr: LegalizeMavin

(Yes I know this is not how Reader inserts typically work but since we are roofied for the first chapter I deemed it appropriate to put it in not our point of view because reading a bunch of nonsense would not be fun, it will be like a normal reader insert in the next chapter)

 

Kerry sighed as he put his head in his hands and massaged his eyeballs. A late night finishing up work for RWBY before his weekend could start had spilled into his Saturday and a quick look at the clock informed him that it was 2:37 AM. Miles groaned from beside him and kicked his wheelie chair back, sliding across the studio. “I think that's enough for us tonight, Monty?” His statement was more like a question as he got a glimpse of the man surrounded in his monitors. He just gave a non-caring grunt as Miles all but drug Kerry out of the studio, taking Monty's indifference as a form of approval.

Kerry stumbled into the parking lot, checking his pockets and backpack to make sure that he had everything before getting into the car him and Miles carpooled in. It was Miles’s turn to drive and they were just getting out of Studio Five’s parking lot when his phone began to play the pokemon battle music to tell him he was getting a call. His mouth twitched up into a smile when he saw the Caller ID. Y/N, probably the only person he would answer the phone for at this time of night. Miles gave him a weird look when he put his phone against his face.

“Hey Y/N, why are you calling me at almost 3?” He asked casually, but started to move his knee anxiously. Eve never called him just out of the blue, she wasn't a big fan his other friends becoming aware of her.

“Like ohmygod Kare-bear!” Her voice was high and girly and obviously obliterated with alcohol. She was so drunk Kerry began to wonder if just this over the phone conversation would get him drunk.

“Ya Y/N? Is something wrong where are you?” He snuck a glance at Miles who looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not stare at his friend. It was common knowledge around the office that Kerry didn't talk to women outside of work or their group of roosterteeth friends so this was a weird thing. A lurching sound could be heard on the other side of the line that could only be her aggressive vomiting before the skittering as she accidentally dropped the phone against tile. “Y/N?” He asked, his panic making him use her real name.

“So after my dance there was *hic* drinks. And I just think... *hic* creepy guy fucking *hic hic hic* something in my drink. I’mah, I’m in my club...” Then she began to puke even harder before he heard her just sort of flop down on the floor and moan out in pain.

Kerry clutched his hand tight as he tried hard to keep his voice level. “I’m on my way, stay in the bathroom.” He tried his best not to break his phone when pressing the ‘End Call’ button and put the phone in the middle console before turning his gaze to Miles beside him. “Go to the Blue Rose right now, don't ask any questions and you have to help me with something.” Kerry’s voice was icy cold and deeper than anything his friend had heard from him before so that got him to keep his big mouth shut for once. They sat in icy silence all the way to the club, Kerry’s knuckles turning white and nails just about drawing blood on his palms.

When they got to the club Kerry wasted no time getting out of the car, slamming the door and marching up to the front entrance of the still bustling place. Miles had to jog to keep up with his friend. There was a New Bouncer up front that Kerry did not feel like dealing with right now and just about punched in the face when he asked for the seething man’s ID. Thank god before he could do anything Miles grabbed both of their Driver’s Licenses and sheepishly flashed them to the rather large man before they walked in.

The music was pumping like the liquor in everyone’s bodies at this place but what really caught Mile’s attention was the girls up on stage. He had been there before a few more times than he would care to admit and felt himself staring a little too much before Kerry began to drag him back. He gave his friend a side glance as the bartender called hellos and free drinks to them and a bouncer asked his little friend how he was. This was like an entire life that Miles had no idea about, it was like Kerry was some type of Miley Cyrus and he was just now meeting Hannah Montana.

The duo made it back to the restrooms where yet another huge muscle bound man was standing next to the doors to make sure no pervs tried to follow any of the girls into the bathroom. He gave Kerry a large smile and in broken Russian/ English began to talk, “Heigh! Comrade I call in 10 minutes more for you. Y/N is much drink, I allow your taking of her from bathroom floor. There is help needed?” He asked, propping open the door for a scared looking Miles and a still quite pissed Kerry.

“Not with this Pete but go tell someone that there is a guy putting something in the drinks, that's what’s wrong with Eve.” The large man looked shocked as he ran a hand through his buzz cut blond hair and just nodded before leaving, mumbling something in Russian under his breath that would make a man shiver at the tone.

The vile stench of vomit assaulted the pair as soon as they entered the room and Miles’s eyes widened significantly when he saw the girl that Kerry had come to get. Her long brown hair was wavy and tousled, turning lighter at the lips and was just strewn around her pale face like a Halo. She was little, even by Kerry standards at probably 5” 1 or 5” 2 that made her look like a little girl but at the same time her tiny white clubbing dress with the rocking body gave him a confused half boner.

“It’s sad but no matter how small she is I don't think that either of us can lift her alone.” Miles tried to laugh to break the tension but all it did was make the situation for both parties involved. “I guess I have the feet you have the shoulders?” He asked as Kerry leaned over to make sure his friend was okay. 

Kerry’s P.O.V

Seeing her just laying there on the ground almost lifeless looking made my knees turn to jelly and my eyesight turn to red. I didn't even answer Miles but shook my head and grabbed her by the shoulder and motioned for him to the same. “We can't look like we are kidnaping her or anything... She is good enough to walk a little bit.” We got her to her feet but Eve was completely out of it and her head just sort of rolled from shoulder to shoulder, glassy blue eyes were completely dilated.

“Who is the handsome hunk of man here?” She slurred, staring at Miles with a silly look on her face that was like it was trying to look sexy but the nerves weren't quite lining up right. I tried to keep myself from bristling with jealousy that he was the first one she talked to but the relief flooding my veins was too much to be angry with.

“Hey its good to see you can talk, try not to jump my friend though he has a girlfriend.” I tried to keep things light as I loaded her into the car, handing the keys off to Miles so I could stay in the back with her. She gave a small chuckle, laying herself down, head in my lap so I could give my famous head pets. Having her hair messed with was her absolute favorite.

“All the pretty ones do.” She said, slowly getting more and more uneasy as the car ride began to get to her. The drugs, paired with a natural predisposition towards carsickness was not doing her any favors. “Thaaaanks for doing this Kare-bear~ Is the handsome hunk one of your work friends?” She asked, even in her state trying to keep her mind off of her need to puke.

“Ya I work at Roosterteeth with Kerry, the names Miles.” He found himself inclined to answer from the front seat. “So what was a pretty little lady like yourself doing at a place like that?” Miles was trying to play up the whole ‘hero’ thing I guess and his Cowboy voice was god awful.

“I’’m the main attraction pretty boy.” She said moving her hips like they typically do in her line of... work. I guess you can say I was never a big supporter of how Eve made money. But it wasn't my place to tell her how to live her life. All I could do was help her while I could and wish that she didn't get raped or murdered or that she would remember I was just a phone call away. Her living situation at the moment didn't make me happy at all, since we were young she had a habit of trusting strange men with her living situation.

I saw Miles’ back straighten slightly when he heard the news and he glanced back at me, the ‘You have to fucking tell me everything’ look clear as day. I just nodded as I did my best to comb through her curly hair with my fingers, it was so soft I just couldn't help myself. “You know how I feel about you being alone for your after work drinks...” I trailed off, knowing the last thing my friend wanted was to be lectured.

She gave a groan in response, tiny fist gripping onto my T-shirt a little tighter as Miles took a turn a bit sharp. Somehow we were able to make it back to my apartment without vomit coating the leather interior of the car so that was a big plus for the three of us. She was basically passed out by the time we got home so I sighed to myself turning to Miles. “Ya there is no getting her to walk now, you get her legs I get her arms.” I saw my friend gulp a bit as he grabbed onto Y/N’s ankles to carry her. “Try not to get an eye of too much up skirt.” I joked but it only made him turn an unnatural shade of red and try to look anywhere but at the girl he was carrying.

Soon though and with Miles only seeing one boob we were able to get her tucked into my bed and ready for the night ahead. “Dude answers.” Was all Miles said as he poured us both some rum and coke, I sighed as I thought back.

“Y/N and I met so long ago...”


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this chapter is kind of meh but i swear it will get better!  
> In the meantime I want prompts please give them tome my tumblr is: legalizemavin  
> Thank you for reading.

A small chubby boy sits on the swing set by himself the first day of kindergarten, looking over the the slides and bars where the rest of his peers were playing. They all just wanted to play boring stuff like house but the stubborn boy wanted to play a fantasy game. A girl walked up behind him with a large, nearly toothless grin. “Hi there! You don't wanna play with them neither do ya?” Her voice holds a heavy lisp and her dress is a pink homemade hand-me down obviously.

“No they are playing boring games...” He mumbled under his breath, kicking the ground beneath him. The little girl takes a seat beside him on the swings, hanging herself upside down as she begins to go higher and higher. Obviously whoever dressed her knew of her tendency to do this because shorts were put under the dress.

“Well what sort of game do you wanna play?” Her S’s come out as odd hisses and l’s sound like W’s but it was the most inviting thing a young Kerry had heard all day. “My name is Y/N, what’s yours?”

“I’m Kerry...” He says shyly, looking down at his feet as he wiggles them on the swing.

“Well then Kerry-bo-beary,”she drags him off of the swing and begins running with their hands together, “You are a Wizard King and I am the great warrior and we are on a quest to save my pet alligator!”

~

Your veins and head are both water logged, thoughts lethargic as you try to process what is going on with your body right now. All limbs seem to be in order, you check off the list as you twitch a finger or a toe of each. A quick sniff determines you didn't end up in an opium den or sleeping with anyone too nasty since the sheets are clean. Slowly you begin to open one eye to see yourself in Kerry’s bed, a smile overcoming your tired face. That boy was the sweetest, making sure you didn't die or anything. (and lets be honest if it weren't for him you would die ALL THE FUCKING TIME)

The need for comfort spurs you on to take a shower and get out of your tight white party dress, while it pushed everything into just the right places to make you hot the corset did nothing for you in the morning surprisingly enough. This wasn't the first night that you had spent in your best friend's house so you knew where the en-suite bathroom was and how the shower worked.

Warm water splashed down your body and you could feel the sweat be carried away as a feeling of euphoria came over you. Many people knocked pole dancing and called it just ‘women humping poles’ but you found that offensive. Does anyone know how much upper and core body strength it takes to hold your self by the arms and pretend to walk on air while making it look sexy? A lot to say the least. As a result for a few days after a night of dancing your muscles always had this lingering soreness, a comforting ach that now was just part of routine. 

After an absolutely refreshing shower you step from the shower, steam billowing around your body. One of Kerry’s white towels are wrapped around your body and a scrunchie you keep in his drawers is used to keep your hair up. You make your way out of the bedroom to the kitchen, looking for your Kare-Bare. There sitting at the kitchen table is a man you hazily recognize with brown hair and a stubbly beard wearing a plaid suit sitting across from your friend.

“Kare-bare!” You yell, running to him and hugging him, sitting yourself down on his lap. You take a swig of his coffee smiling at how warm it is after coming out of the shower.

“Y/N.” He says softly, hugging you around the middle and looking up at you. “Do you feel alright? You were pretty out of it for like two days...” He sounds panicked and you laugh a bit at how worried he always is about you. You pinch his cheek and nodd, taking another sip of coffee.

“Ya just a really bad hangover, thanks again...” You look over at the wall and blush about, consciously aware of how the man sitting at the other end of the table is seeing you in such a state of emotional vulnerability. Sexual vulnerability you were used to, but Kerry was really your only emotional pillow. “Now who is this cutie?” You ask, trying to cover up your soft music as you purposely dip yourself down so he sees your cleavage. Boobs can hypnotize men, proven fact.

“This is Miles.” Kerry introduces, shooting me a warning look to stop trying to seduce his friend and then to Miles as a warning to stop being seduced. “He works with me at Roosterteeth and we write together.” I always knew I would probably meet some of Kerry’s work friends but at the strip club after ingesting date-rape drugs is the worst scenario for that to happen. You avoided meeting them because you didn't want to embarrass Kerry, he was so successful and you were just the stripper friend.

“Oh ya that's right, I think I recognize you from a video.” You commit, an RT life or something he was in. This was the one that had the meeting with the fat black stripper in an RTAA right? You did watch Roosterteeth content since Kerry worked there, mostly RWBY and Red vs. Blue, or anything that went along with the main Roosterteeth page on the site Achievement Hunter stuff on the other hand was only watched when Kerry was in it, video games not really being your forte.

“So hey Y/N we are running late for work and we need to get going, do you want to come or do you want more time to rest?” Kerry was looking at you with beggy eyes, pulling on your heart strings. You had done whatever you could for him since moving to Austin, noticing how selfish you had been towards him in the past. You just groan and nod getting off of his lap and moving to the bedroom to change. Black booty shorts a crop top and heels are always your outfit of choice when at Kerry’s house (Considering he had a whole drawer committed to your things it was pretty much just full of those types of things). A light layer of makeup is applied and the ponytail is left in, your thick hair still completely damp from the shower.

“I’m ready bitches!” You yell walking into the living room. Miles nearly spits out his coffee when you wink at him but Kerry just sort of rolled his eyes. He knows you are liberal with your body and don't see it as something to hide from the world but rather as something to celebrate

“Now Y/N here are the ground rules,” Kerry rattles off on our car ride to Studio 5. It was the standard issue stuff he tells you whenever you go anywhere, no sex, no type of job of any kind, clothes on at all times. The usual.

“Ya I know he gives me these ground rules like I’m some sort of sex crazed monster.” You joke, poking Miles’s shoulder. You put on a rough dragon like voice and shout “All of your butts are mine, I have come to pillage~” The two of you laugh as Kerry huffs, pulling into a parking space. The building was pretty big and you felt a swell of pride in your chest, your Kare-bear had helped this all come to be. He deserved it more than anyone you had ever met in your life.

“Now I’m going to leave you here with Kara but feel free to look around and stuff...” Kerry trailed off as we walked into the building, awkwardly taking his hands in and out of his pockets. He was nervous of me meeting all of his friends, that was really cute. You give him a peck on the cheek, him giving you the same as you smile at each other and say goodbye.

“Kerry has a pretty girlfriend? Well I’ll be damned, I thought he would piss his pants.” You hear a voice from behind you and turn around to see a heavily tattooed man with a striking handlebar mustache and these tired eyes. You just laugh and scratch the back of your neck, that was most peoples reactions when they saw the two of you walking down the street together.

“Just friends.” You correct, walking up to introduce yourself properly. You recognized him from the RT shorts but had never been good with names. “I’m Y/N.”

“Geoff, come with me. The guys will get a kick out of you.” He comments over his shoulder as he continues on walking down the hallway. You have to jog a little to catch up with him before he opens a door to reveal a large office with 6 desks and video games lining the walls. This must be Achievement Hunter, you think to yourself, noticing all of the guys sitting at their respective seats.

Gavin, who you recognize from the Slow Mo Guys, perks up and looks at you, scrambling out of his chair once he sees you. “Who’s the pretty bird?” He asked, ogling you a bit. All of the other guys turn around, one eyebrow tweaked on most of them.

“‘Pretty bird?’” You repeat, confusion written across your face “Should I be asking for a cracker or something I don't understand.” They all laugh before their eyes turn to Geoff for what's going on

“Kerry brought her here and they kissed and I found it funny.” He sort of mumbled a bit realizing how dumb it was to have brought me here considering he could have just as easily just told the story to the guys and not brought me into the office. I was already making myself comfortable on a white couch pushed into the back corner of the office as their laughter died down.

“How did he not die? Kerry goes out even less than I do!?” The most tan on the group exclaimed, turning on his gaming console and popping in some first person shooter. “Ray by the way”, he commented over his shoulder before turning his attention back at the game at hand. Soon all of the guys realized how rude they had been so introductions were tossed around.

“Ya we are old friends.” You say, stressing the friends part. They all just sort of nodded, not listening to you anymore.

“Aww fuck... Great day for Jack to be out sick AWHU comes out tomorrow!” Geoff complained, smacking his phone down on the desk. “And I will NOT have another ‘Team Lad’s action news’ last time you dicks did that Michael almost broke his arm and Ray dented my car!” Gavin, who was already on his feet grabbing filming equipment visibly sagged and went back to his chair. “You know... A pair of boobs in the thumbnail would really help the episode...” Geoff trailed off, side eyeing you as he went to get Jack’s AWHU notebook.

“So that's what I am eh? A pair of walking boobs?” You quip, rolling your eyes but agreeing all the same.

~

“And I’ll just hand this off to... not Jack. The lazy motherfucker is gone and has been replaced by someone so much more attractive. Jack was like a -5 and we got a ten.” A cut was made and I walked up to the camera as it began rolling. I wasn't uncomfortable in front of the camera to say the least, I had done a few modeling jobs and once in a moment of udder desperation had even ventured into porn so this wasn't some big upset.

“Hey whatsup guys Y/N here and I have a book I’m going to read with News in it!” You begin, eyes being drawn just to the side of the camera where Gavin and Michael were giggling together and looking back and forth you you and each other. “That can't be good...” You comment before they bust out a marshmallow cannon and start pelting you with them. You laugh in your head at the stupid choice in ammo as you begin catching the marshmallows in your mouth and eating them. The rest of AHWU went pretty smoothly, you tackling ray while talking about that week’s shirt (Gavin or Google) and it ended off on a really high note. The guys were really cool and you decided to watch more AH stuff when you got home.

Soon though it was lunchtime and Kerry poked his head in the door to collect you and go get something from the kitchen. “Hey when we get back would you mind helping with some Mo-cap stuff? The animators are stuck on the Twins in RWBY, you know that fight Yang in her trailer. They make a comeback and they are sort of dancers in the hideout and the animators just can't get the physics right.” You nod absentmindedly, anything for Kerry. Plus RWBY was pretty much your favorite show in the world so doing anything in it would be awesome. “You working tonight?” He asked, looking through the fridge for our crap.

“Nah, after stuff like that us girls always get a few days off to recover.” You answer, unwrapping your chicken wrap and taking a bite out of it. Soon the kitchen was full of people eating and by the end of lunch were scheduled to help half of them out with shit. Apparently whenever anyone came in with nothing to do they always got sucked up into different projects. Not that you were complaining, it had been along time since it had felt like you were going anything actually useful besides taking your clothes off.

The mocap stuff was easy, they weren't asking for anything really sexy the guys just couldn't get the hip movements down and the girls were too stiff since they felt awkward doing it. Next on the list of people to help was John Risinger, he needed someone to model a new women's shirt for the store and Barbra was too busy with RTX. It said ‘I Like my Men Big’ with a picture of 8 bit Mario net to a red mushroom. He was really nice and the two of you were able to laugh and joke around together. It started out as a sort of sexy photo shoot since the subject manor of the shirt but quickly just became you thrusting your finger in and out of a circle your other fingers were making.

Meg was the most important person you talked to all day though, you had stopped her in the hallway after recognizing her for some of the modeling she did and she gave you a card for where she used to take photos in Austin. Apparently they were looking for new models.

You should have let Kerry take you to work along time ago


End file.
